Kei Shidou
|-| Anime (1)= |-| Anime (2)= |kanji = 士道 圭 |romaji = Shidō Kei |hair = Brown |eye = Light brown |gender = Female |school = Megurigaoka High School |occupation = Student |status = Deceased (roaming as infected) |japanese = Juri Kimura |firstManga = Every Day (Chapter 7) |firstAnime = Outing (Episode 4) |lastManga = Graduation (Chapter 30) |lastAnime = Graduation (Episode 12) }} was a student at Megurigaoka High School. She was a close friend of Miki and a supporting character in the [[Gakkou Gurashi!|''Gakkou Gurashi!]]. Appearance Kei was young teenage girl with short, chestnut-brown hair falling down to her shoulders with a small ponytail at the back. She had light brown eyes and was only ever seen wearing her school uniform, which was similar to Miki's with the same junior blue bow. Personality Kei was, according to what Miki said, an easy-going cheerful and happy girl who was always seen smiling. Even when the outbreak occurred, she continued smiling until the leader of their group was infected and killed them all by starting a fire, except for the girls as they took refuge. After being in that dangerous situation, Kei became serious and deeply depressed, so evetually, she stopped smiling and Miki stated that she hadn't seen Kei smile once since that day. When she started thinking that the food and water in the room would eventually run out, she made her decision on leaving their sanctuary, even if it cost her life. History Manga One day after school, Miki and Kei went to the mall. After being there a while, the girls suddenly heard people screaming and panicking. While going to the elevators, they saw dead people inside it with a lot of blood. They became panicked and managed to get to a fitting room, where they hid. After hiding a while, a unnamed young man found them. They followed the young man to presumably the fifth floor; where there were some other people and they explained what was happening. The young man called the 'Leader', always brought back funny, but useless things back. One day, the leader found a bottle of wine and the group threw a party. Someone in the group saw that the leader had a bandage around his finger, and he said he had hit his hand with a hammer. That night, the leader was shown to be trembling and in pain—the first signs of infection. He turned in his sleep and accidentally knocked over a candle, setting the room afire. Miki and Kei are the only two to escape into a shelter room while the fire and infection spread. The two then started blockading the door and waited. Later, it appeared to be some other people, shouting for them to open the door, but they ignored. From this point on, Kei never had a smile on her face. She became deeply depressed and couldn't bear the thought of staying in the sanctuary forever without someone finding them. So Kei left, and the last words that Kei said to Miki was if she was happy to being alive like ''this. Anime In the anime, Kei and Miki saw Taromaru, and Kei patted him. Taromaru's owner then thanked them for playing with him. When the outbreak was starting, they hid in the fitting room. They saw zombies everywhere and they then felt something was coming towards them and they prepared themselves; however, it turned out to be the little puppy Taromaru. They saw that he had blood on him, though he hadn't been bitten. They slowly looked out and saw Taromaru's owner infected as a zombie. Horrified, they proceeded to flee to the shelter room along with Taromaru. At first, Kei was positive that help would eventually come. However, days passed, and help never came. This made Kei depressed and she would usually listen to her CD player. Kei tried to go outside a few times, but was convinced to stay by Miki. However, one day, she was serious about leaving that even Miki couldn't stop her. Kei explained that nobody would find them if they stayed in the shelter, and that food and water would eventually run out. Before leaving, she gave Miki her CD player and told her that she promises to get help with a smile. Story After Miki and the others graduated and left the school, Miki thought about Kei and wondered if Kei would come back, since everyone loved school. Then, Miki saw a zombie resembling Kei shambling into the school while she was in the car. Miki had also left a message to Kei on a black board before leaving, reading: "To Kei: Good things can happen if you are alive". Relationships Miki Naoki : Kei and Miki were best friends and on good terms. They cared for each other and lot and had deep bond of trust as they could freely talk about various topics, and they were always seen together. Kei was also protective of Miki as a friend when they were in the group, and didn't want her to talk with "drunktards" as she stated. After Kei's disappearance, Miki says she misses her a lot and wishes to see her again one day. Appellation Trivia * means "square", or "jewel". *Yuki combined Miki's (Mii-kun) and Kei's (Ke-kun) names together, resulting in ''Mike''Chapter 16, page 31 References Navigation category:Characters category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased